Cammy Jackson
by Janialenovels
Summary: Camille Jackson is moving to the school that her brother, Percy goes to, but Cammy has a secret. As Percy's friends try to get close to her, will she let them or will she run from the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"A 16-year-old girl has been found in her home, beaten, almost to death by her father. Evidence suggests that this is not the first time this has happened, but it has been an ongoing issue in the household for several years now. Police are investigating the crime scene as I speak while the young girl is in the hospital. So far, no sign of the girl's father have appeared."

…welcome to my life.

*6 months later*

"Technically, you can't MAKE me go," I argue while sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Well, no, but it would make me very happy?" my mum offers and flashes me a sweet smile. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not making any friends!" I shout as I run off to the bathroom to have a shower.

The steaming hot water calms my anger, not to mention my nerves. The first day at a new school is

always a teenaged girl's worst nightmare. And I'm gonna try to make mine bearable. To do that, I

need to look good, which means cutting my shower short. I grumpily turn the shower off and reach

out for a towel…only to find there aren't any there. Loving the way my day is going so far.

"Mum?" I call out but when I get no response, I figure she's already left for work. I grunt in

frustration. I try to use my clothes to cover myself up, even though there's no one else home because my brother already left for school, and make a run for my room. Unfortunately, I slip on a puddle of water and bang my head on my bedside table.

"Ow." I stand up slowly and curse under my breath at the pounding of my head. My wardrobe

doesn't consist of a very extensive variety of clothes so I just grab a pair of jeans and a dark green T-

shirt that says 'I understand, I just don't care'. I glance at the clock on my wall and get caught in a

brief moment of panic.

"Shit!" I grab my bag and sprint back down the stairs to the kitchen. I don't have time to organise

lunch so I decide I'll grab something from the cafeteria. I jump in my car, put her in drive and head to

my new school.

I stumble my way through the mass crowd of students in the hallway. Everyone's pushing and

shoving each other, one couple is even making out against a locker door. I look at my information

sheet then back at the locker. Ew, it's mine. I shuffle over to it and clear my throat to get their

attention. They ignore me.

"Excuse me." I say as politely as I can. When they ignore me for the second time, I grow frustrated.

"Move!" I scream them and shove them away from my locker. The girl glares at me while the guy

smirks at me and looks me up and down. I can tell I'm gonna have problems with these two. They

walk away, probably to find some other poor, innocent new girl's locker to make out on. I try the

combination for my lock but it doesn't open. Well, this is great. I start pounding on the door to try

and get it open but it won't budge.

"Hi!"

I jump out of my skin and turn in the direction of the voice. A tall girl with blond hair is smiling

brightly down at me. I look at her, confused.

"You having trouble getting your locker open?"

"No, not at all!" I reply sarcastically. She smiles sweetly and pulls on the lock. It comes right off. I

look back at the girl with my eyebrows raised.

"You're new."

"Is it obvious?"

She shrugs.

"A little."

I grab my books and start to walk off to class but she stops me.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"And I'm late for class." I snap and walk away.

As I walk down the hallway to my English class for first period, I start to think that maybe I shouldn't have snapped at her. She seemed nice, like she just wanted to help. I run into something hard and drop all my books.

"I am so sorry!" I scramble to pick up my books, not looking up the whole time because I'm too scared to face the person I ran into. They start helping me pick up my books. The bell rings for first period and I groan because I'm going to be late. We both stand up at the same time and smack into each other again but I keep a firm grip on my books so I don't drop them again. I look up and almost pass out. Standing in front of me is a guy who's really tall, almost 7 feet, with tan skin and brown eyes. His jawline is so defined that it could be used to cut diamonds. He smirks at me and I realise I'm staring.

"See something you like?" His voice is deep and sexy but I don't give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

I scoff and grab my books from him.

"Definitely not." I stalk past him towards my classroom.

"I'm Leo, by the way!" he shouts after me.

"And I'm not interested!" I shout back without turning around.

I stumble into my classroom and everyone turns to look at me. The teacher gives me a death glare.

"And you are…?" everyone leans towards me.

"Uh, I'm Cammy, I'm new here."

"Ah, Ms Jackson. Nice of you to finally have joined us. Take a seat Camille."

"It's just Cammy, actually."

She glares at me again and indicates to a chair next to a pale guy with black hair.

"Take a seat, Camille." She growls with extra emphasis on "Camille". I grumble and drop into the chair, slamming my books on the table. The guy with black hair turns to me with a shy grin.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hi." I whisper back.

"I'm Nico." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Cammy." I shake his hand. We turn back to the teacher as she gives her lecture then he turns to me again.

"Are you Percy's sister?" he mumbles.

"Yeah, he's my big brother. He's a year older than me. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends."

"Oh, great."

We don't talk for the rest of the lesson. Some time later, the bell rings and Nico walks me to my locker.

"So, do you wanna hang out with our group on break?" he asks as he fiddles the hem of his jumper. I close my locker and readjust my books against my hip. I have history next and Nico has photography.

"Uh, sure. Will my brother be there?"

"Yeah, Percy always hang with us on break." He smiles a little and I can't help but smile back.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at lunch then."

"Sure thing." He gives me an awkward hug and runs the opposite way. I frown a bit but can't stop the giggle that escapes me.

I walk to history and get there on time, finding a nice seat at the back so I don't have to socialise much before lunch when I'll be surrounded by people I don't know. Besides Percy and Nico.

I have to say that Nico intrigues me a bit. He's got the whole, silent type thing going on for him which makes him more mysterious. Like someone could learn a lot from him if they got to know him.

The bell rings for break and I jump in my seat. I gather my books and bolt from the classroom.

I fill my tray with food when I get to the cafeteria then scan the room for Nico. I find him sitting at a long table with 10 other people, one of them being my brother. His eyes find mine and he waves me over. I smile and head over to their table. I sit down in an empty seat next to him and look over the table to Percy.

"Hey, bro." I say and he looks up, smiling.

"Hey, Cam. I see you've met Nico." I nod and Nico looks at me.

"Anyway, meet the gang. This is Will, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Annabeth and Leo." My head snaps up at the last two names.

"Camille and I have actually met already. I helped open her locker."

"Thanks babe." Percy kisses Annabeth softly and I facepalm. Of course. I completely forgot Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. Now I feel like a jerk for being so rude to her before.

"I've met Cam before, too." Leo says as he takes a bite of an apple. He stares down at his phone and doesn't even look at me.

"Yeah, you ran into me and made me drop all my books." He looks up at that and I smirk.

"As I recall, you slammed into me and you dropped your books due to pure clumsiness."

"Yeah, clumsiness on your part." I retort.

"I can tell you two are going to have a lot of problems." Percy mutters and drops his head into his hand.

"I'm fine so long as your buddy here can behave." I snarl at Leo.

"Is that a threat, Jackson?"

"Not a threat, honey," I bat my eyelashes, "it's a promise."

"That's enough, both of you." Nico steps in and puts an arm around my shoulder. Leo growls at him and he lets go. Weird.

"Can we please just eat in peace?" I beg with my hands up. Everyone else nods and we start eating. Leo doesn't take his eyes off me the whole time, even when he has spaghetti drizzling down his chin. I do my best to avoid his gaze but he's pinning me down with it and I just can't seem to look away. It's like he's mesmerising me. Nico holds my hand under the table and while I feel slightly uncomfortable, it's an easy way to distract myself from Leo's unyielding eyes. Oh boy. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, do you want to hang out after school?" Nico asks after lunch.

It's only my first day and I already have three assignments. It's not even the end of the day yet. I still have 2 more classes.

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of homework to do and I'm trying to stop leaving all my assignments to the last minute. So, thanks but, maybe next time." I go to walk away but he stops me with a hand on my elbow.

"Maybe I could help you. We have English together and, not to brag, but I'm pretty great at history. And maybe you could help me with photography because I kinda suck at that and I really hate it."

"That makes no sense."

"How?" his head tilts to the side like a confused dog.

"You're doing a class that you hate and you're bad at, yet you're not doing a class that you like and you're good at. It doesn't make any sense." There is no logic behind this.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. You see, I want to improve on the things I'm bad at so that I'm good at a lot of things and perfects at a few things. That way, I have a wider variety of capabilities." Okay, wow, that does make a lot of sense.

"Yeah, well, just…shut up."

Nico chuckles a bit and blushes. I bite my lip awkwardly and we both look in opposite directions.

"Uh, yeah, I think I could do that. Just give me your phone number and I'll text you my address." I can't stand to look at him the whole time I say it. I can feel my cheeks heating up and I turn so he can't see. My phone is in my pocket and as I go to get it out and hand it to him, I drop it, causing it to bounce around on the floor. We both go to pick it up but our heads collide.

"Sorry! I'm such a clutz!" I apologise profusely while rubbing my head where it hit Nico's.

"No, it's my fault, sorry." I quickly snatch up my phone, nearly dropping it again in the process and hand it to him after unlocking it. He puts his number in and hands my phone back to me. We say our goodbyes and head off to our different classes. I only have four classes a day which is less than most schools but makes it easier to get more work done.

Maths is as boring as anything then psychology drones on for, what feels like, forever. Finally, the bell rings for the end of the day and I'm the first out of the room. I don't bother saying goodbye to anyone as I rush out the front doors and jump in my car. Someone stops my door from closing and I look up to see Leo leaning against my door with one hand in his pocket and a sly grin on his face. Leaning back in my seat, I raise an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something? Or did you just come to annoy me?" I snarl.

He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Why so hostile?" he doesn't wipe that stupid smirk off his face. I roll my eyes.

"You know why."

"Because you find me intimidatingly attractive?"

"Because I find you incredibly annoying and arrogant." I slam my door which sends him stumbling toward the ground. I laugh and he looks up, smiling.

"I knew I could make you laugh!" he yells but I pretend I don't hear him as I back out the parking lot and head home.

When I get there, there's a black 2018 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible in the driveway. My mouth drops as I stare at the car in confusion. Who's is it? I didn't realise before, that Nico was leaning against the hood of it. I pull up next to him with my window down.

"This is yours?" I practically scream.

He laughs but nods and opens my door for me. The gesture surprises me a little.

"How did you afford it?" I ask, still in shock as I unlock the house and he follows me in.

"My dad. He's pretty big in the business industry. He's a pharmaceutical engineer. So, he works with drugs and all that. Also, my sister's a medical practitioner, and she does specialty care stuff so she earns approximately $284,000 a year and she sends me $200 a week." I realise he's rambling from the panic in his eyes and the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Did you want anything?" I ask.

He sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"Just a glass of water thanks." I smile at him before stumbling clumsily toward the kitchen. I come back with his glass of water and place it on the table.

Three hours later and I've done my English and psychology homework and Nico's done his photography assignment. We're halfway through his maths homework when my mum walks through the front door with bags of groceries hanging off her arms, loudly announcing that she's home. Then she spots us and smiles widely.

"Hi." You can hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi." I mumble with blush on my neck and cheeks.

"Hi." Nico mimics.

"Mum, I didn't expect you home so early." I glance between her and Nico awkwardly.

"Would you like some help with those groceries, Mrs Jackson?" Nico manages to stammer out.

Mum seems surprised at his question.

"Oh. Yes, thank you. What a gentleman." She winks at me once Nico takes the bags from her and takes them into the kitchen. I roll my eyes at her and follow Nico to help unpack.

We put the food away in silence but I can feel his eyes on me the whole time. I try my best not to look at him but end up having to leave the room before I melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

"So…who's your boyfriend." Mum whispers to me when I sit next to her on the couch. I groan and let my head fall into my hand.

"Muuuuuum."

"What's his name? Is he nice? Does he play an instrument? Does he have powers? Is he good in bed?" She nudges me with her elbow on that last one.

"Ew! Mum! It's not like that. We only just met and I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. He came over to study and that's it. It's purely platonic." I say with a tone of finality. She rolls her eyes and leans back in her recliner.

"If you say so."

"I say so."

She shrugs but I can see the smirk on her face as she turns away.

"Okay." She stands up to go to the kitchen, where Nico still is, and I follow her to make sure she doesn't say or do anything to embarrass me. Or herself.

"So…" she turns to me.

"Nico." I mumble.

"Ah, yes. So, Nico. Is there any chance I could con you into staying for dinner?"

I scoff and start choking on my own saliva. I quickly regain composure so it doesn't look like I almost just died. Mum and Nico both look at me briefly then turn back to each other.

"Never mind her. She's a bit strange." Mum says, as if I'm not still in the room.

"Seriously?" she ignores me and smiles at Nico.

"Well?" Nico looks at me for help but I'm still trying not to choke so I give him a constipated looking shrug.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I hold in my grunt of disapproval and instead smile at mum who's now looking at me like I'm the weirdest person she's ever met.

She leaves the room with a satisfied "hm" and I turn to Nico, who smiles at me.

"This…will be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Mum is in the kitchen preparing dinner while Nico and I sit at the living room coffee table, finishing of the last of our homework. I'm honestly pretty surprised that we got so much done. I guess we just work well together and motivate each other to get it done.

"You're okay with me staying for dinner, right? Because if you're not, I can go, it's no big deal." I turn to him with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry about it. My mum will just harass me about it anyway. It will be less inconspicuous if you just stay and head out after dinner." He bites his lip, seemingly trying to hold back laughter.

"Kids, dinner!" mum calls out, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Mum! We're not kids!" Nico chuckles and I glare at him.

All three of us sit down at the dining room table, eating mum's sausages and mashed potato with vegetables in an awkward silence. Mum keeps glancing between me and Nico, suggestively waggling her eyebrows at me when he's not looking. I continue to give her pointed looks, grinding my teeth and trying to fight the blush I can feel rising on my cheeks. Nico is very quiet throughout dinner, not even looking up from his plate once, the entire time. I clear my throat several times to get his attention, but he doesn't go for it.

I clear the table once everyone is done and start washing the dishes, not being able to stand another second sitting in silence with them. Footsteps sound behind me and a hand rests on my shoulder.

"You need some help with those?" Nico's deep voice is almost a whisper in my ear, his hot breath on my neck making me shiver.

"Uh, I think I'm good, thanks." I start drying a plate with a tea towel, but he takes them both from me and starts drying it himself.

"I made an awkward dinner situation even more awkward than it had to be. Come on, you wash, I'll dry." I thank him, feeling a little uncomfortable being around him longer than I have to be. We wash, dry and put away the dishes in another extremely awkward silence.

When we finish, he offers me a small smile and strides out the kitchen. I loose a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Tomorrow is going to be so weird. I walk back into the dining room and see mum and Nico chatting.

"Isn't Percy supposed to be home?" Mum asks.

"He has practice tonight. Him and Jason hit the pool straight after school, so he texted me to let you know he'd be late." I sound thoroughly disinterested as mum and Nico both turn to me.

"Well, that's disappointing. I was hoping we could go to the movies later."

The three of us stand there for a second, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

"Nico, would you like to join us? Percy probably won't be home for a few hours and seeing as you have both done all your homework, you most likely have nothing else to do. No pressure though. I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Before she leaves, she turns to look at me and winks. I clench my jaw and hush her out before she can embarrass me even more. I turn back to Nico and laugh nervously. He chuckles and looks down.

"So, uh…I don't know what to say. I won't lie to you, I feel really awkward. I mean don't get me wrong, I don't not want you to come with us, I'm just scared my mum will say or do something to embarrass me and-" I'm suddenly cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and we both stare at the unknown number on my screen I press decline and put it back in my pocket. I clear my throat and smile. As I start to speak again, my phone vibrates again, signalling that I've got a message. I think about ignoring it but hesitate. What if it's someone important? What if someone needs me and I ignore it and something bad happens and I could have done something to stop it but I was too caught up with a boy that I liked to even check my damn phone?

I laugh sheepishly at Nico and he smiles as if to say, "go ahead, I can wait".

Pulling my phone out, I scoff as I read the message. But then my face turns soft.

"Hey, it's Leo. Look, I'm sorry I was such a jerk today, I just looked up and saw you and you were so beautiful and I panicked. I really like you. You're sassy and smart and a genuinely amazing person. I didn't mean to piss you off, I want to be your friend. But, I understand if you never want to talk to me again. Again, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like shit, I should've just told you how I feel. If you haven't noticed, I'm not really good at talking about how I feel. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, or not if you don't want to. Bye, Cammy".

I'm shocked. That is the last thing I would expect, especially from Leo and especially so soon after meeting him. Unless…

My head throbs violently and I cry out in pain as a vision fills my head and bile rises in my throat. My knees crash to the floor and I fling my arms over my head, sobbing. I see my dad and Percy. I see big, brown, scared eyes. Leo. I'm standing in front of him with a whip around my arm. Blocking him. Protecting him.

My vision clears, and I suck in a breath. Nico is standing in front of my, hands on my shoulders, shaking me. Mum is running down the stairs, towards me. I grab my phone from on the floor next to me, stand up and walk out the door. The engine groans in disagreement when I get in my car, reverse out the driveway and speed down the road, Percy's number already in my phone by the time I get on the main road.

My voice is shaky in response to his answering "hello".

"Percy, this is going to sound weird, but I need you to tell me where Leo lives. Now."

"Uh, okay 35 Johnathan road."

"Thanks, Perce, I owe you one." I hang up and drive faster, all while putting the address in my GPS. I arrive outside in a few minutes, glancing at the house briefly, hardly taking in any detail as I run up the driveway and bang on the door. Leo is there in an instant, hiding behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" his voice cracks in between words and my heart breaks at how weak he sounds.

"I got your text and I realised I needed to see you." My breathing is labored, and I sound like I've just ran a mile.

"Tell them to piss off." A voice growls from inside.

Leo snarls and closes his eyes.

"It's not a good time, Camille."

"Please, just…" I take a step closer and push the door open, "let me in."

Then everything happens at once. a tall, muscular man with dark eyes walks into the entry way. He grabs Leo's arm and throws him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I scream at him. He doesn't acknowledge me as he drives a kick into Leo's ribs, sending him tumbling into the back of the couch. I run to Leo, crouching down next to him. I lift his shirt and see his ribs are already bruising and he has gashes and bruises all across his back. Some of them don't look recent. His skin is warm when I place my hand gently on his cheek and it shoots fire up my arm at his touch. I whirl on the man who I'm guessing is his dad who now has his belt in his hand and a deadly smile on his face.

"Leave him alone." I surprise myself when my voice comes out strong and unwavering.

"Move out the way, girl. This doesn't concern you."

"I won't let you hurt him." My voice breaks, the only sign of weakness. The man growls and takes a step towards me, Leo cowering behind me, sobbing quietly.

"Move!" he lunges, attempting to whip Leo with his belt, but I act fast. My arm automatically flies up in front of me, to protect myself or Leo, I don't know. The belt stings. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. A flash of my father standing before me appears and is gone just as fast. My knees hit the ground and send a violent tremor up my spine. Leo catches me before I can hit the ground, his snarl echoing in my ear. I hear, rather than feel the kicks his father sends into my torso then the hook he gives to my cheek. I vaguely hear a whip sounding then feel the stinging on my stomach. My vision blurs as I hear it multiple times again. Then, I look up in time to see Leo with his father's shirt in his fist, growling words at him. Leo's panicked face is the last thing I see before I black out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING THERE ARE EMOTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME VIOLENCE SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

 **Also, I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Leo's POV

She was protecting me. Why would she do that for me? My heart is pounding and so many different thoughts are racing through my head as I stare down at Cammy in the hospital bed, marks scattered across her body. I gently trace the mark on her arm from where the belt hit her. I don't even realise I'm crying until I feel a tear fall on my arm. Wiping it angrily, I sigh. How could I let this happen? She's here because of me. If I hadn't texted her or if I just left her alone, none of this would have happened.

She shifts slightly and groans. Her eyes flutter then close as soon as they open. Her cute little hands rub at her eyes then she opens them. Confusion crosses her face as she looks around the disturbingly clean hospital room. The muscles in her jaw clench when she sees her arms. Covered in bruises and red marks. She looks up at me, tears in her eyes and chokes on a sob when she sees I'm still here.

"You stayed." Her voice is barely audible; low and raspy. I guess she hasn't had a drink in a while. I scoot my chair closer to the bed and take her hand in mine. Despite her lack of mobility, it's so warm and soft. It's like it fits perfectly in mine.

"Take it easy, okay? Here," I hand her my glass of water and she finishes the whole thing in one go. I pour her another one. She takes it but doesn't drink.

"What happened? I mean, after I passed out?" her stomach growls but she ignores it. She needs to eat…she gives me a look that tells me to worry about it later.

"Um, my…father" he hisses the word out through clenched teeth, "he beat you. Kicking, punching, screaming about how you can't barge into someone's house and stop them from teaching their kids a lesson." My breath hitches as I try to think about how I can get through the next part without crying.

"I couldn't stand…to watch him hurt you anymore…so I hit him and knocked him out and…you were lying on the floor, so lifeless and…I thought I…" I can't stop the tears that flow down my face. She laces her fingers through mine and squeezes gently. Her smile gives me the courage to swallow the lump in my throat and finish the story.

"I called an ambulance and the police came. They wanted to take you away from me, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't leave you, not without knowing if you were going to be okay. They told me to wait outside, but I couldn't. You looked so lifeless and I was so scared. Gods, I thought-I thought I was going to lose you. I just couldn't help thinking it was all my fault and if you didn't make it, I would always blame myself and I couldn't live with it."

I finally look up at her and see silver lining her eyes. It's enough for me to choke on a sob and break down in tears. God, when did I get so weak to cry in front of the girl I love? Love? Oh god.

"I shouldn't have brought you into this, if I hadn't texted you then you wouldn't have even thought to come to my house and I thought I could protect you, but I can't, I'm too weak. I'm so sorry Cammy, please forgive me." Her fingers run through my hair and she pulls my head to her chest. I adjust myself so I'm lying on the bed next to her, crying into her shirt. The hospital gown smells like old people, but I push that aside and focus on Cammy's breathing and her heart beating rapidly.

I calm down quickly, the feeling of her fingers running through my hair relaxing me. She grips my chin and forces me to look at her. Tears stain her face and a small smile lingers on her lips. Her lips. I just wish I could kiss them. She rests her head against mine and releases a breathy laugh.

"What?" I whisper in fear of ruining this beautiful moment. She shakes her head and leans away from me. I internally groan at the sudden loss of physical contact.

"I just can't believe you've had to endure that for…how long?"

I shudder at the memories of every time he's hit me. Every day for the last 12 years, he'd hit me with a stick, whip me with his belt or beat me with his fist the good old-fashioned way. I became so accustomed to it, it was just another part of my daily routine. No kid should ever have to endure that.

"12 years…" her jaw goes slack and she pulls me into her again. I don't cry. I just lie there with her in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't believe you had to endure that for 12 years. And you never told anyone about it. Never let anyone in and see how vulnerable you were. Still are. I can't believe how well you kept up an entire bad boy façade for 12 years. You never had a childhood. And I'm the first person who found out."

"And look what it did to you. I should have stayed out of your life and left you alone. When I first saw you, I knew that I had to have you. I felt like we were destined to be together, but I was so caught up in the thought of you that I forgot about my completely messed up life. I should have let you go."

I have no idea where any of this is coming from. I guess I just knew it was true for a while now but I didn't want to admit it because I wanted her so bad.

Her hand travels up and down my back, tracing patterns, calming me. I can feel her other hand in my hair, running her fingers through my messy, too-long curls.

"I know I came off as strong earlier, and I'm sorry," her voice breaks and I look up at her. Even when she cries, she's still beautiful.

"I've had a really rough past, too. One that I've never told anyone about…" she gently pushes my head off her chest and starts taking her gown off.

"What are you-" she twists so I can see her back. It's covered in scars similar to mine. I can't even find the words to describe how much rage and pain I feel when I lightly run my fingers along the scars upon scars that cover her small frame.

"Who did this to you?" I manage to growl out once I regain the ability to talk.

"5 years ago, my mum told my dad that she was leaving him for another man because she didn't love him anymore. So, he held me hostage until my mum promised she wouldn't leave him. But, he didn't let me go. He got kicked out of his job, all his friends left him and he became an alcoholic. Every night, he came home and abused me, sometimes verbally, always physically. He blamed me for my mum wanting to leave him, he always said it was my fault. And I believed him." She pulls her gown down and turns to face me again. The hem rides up around her legs and I see more marks on her thighs. She catches me staring at tugs it down. That's when I notice the marks on her arms. Self-harm marks. I'd know them anywhere.

"I guess we're not so different after all." She jokes with a small chuckle.

"What happened to your dad? Is he…is he still around?" my voice wavers and I swallow the growing lump in my throat.

"No, he's uh…he was arrested 6 months ago for domestic abuse, extortion, harassment and endangerment to himself and others. I haven't seen him since then." Her voice sounds hoarse, so I offer her some water. She coughs and nods. The glass is empty again a second later.

"So, do you live with your mum? Did she end up with the other guy?"

"No, she didn't. It's just me, her and Percy but he's not around much anymore, ever since he got into the swim team. Mum was too scared to go back to the guy she was seeing. She kept having nightmares that my father escaped from prison and came to our house and killed us all. So, she told him, his name was Paul, that they couldn't be together for personal reasons. And, she puts on a happy face for me and Perce but we both know she's really hurting and there's nothing either of us can do."

"I'm sorry." I don't know why I say it. I didn't do this to her. And there's nothing I could have done to stop it if I knew. I just wish she didn't have to go through any of that.

"It's not your fault." She mumbles with a small smile on her face.

We sit in silence for at least 10 minutes, both of us squeezed together on the small hospital bed. Her fingers tangle and untangle themselves in the hair at the nape of my neck and my fingers trace random patters up and down the outside of her thigh. It's an innocent touch and I can tell it makes both of us feel a sense of happiness neither of us have felt in quite some time now.

"I don't mean to pry," I finally whisper, breaking the silence. She lifts her head from my chest and looks up at me with her big, green eyes.

"But, weren't you and Nico hanging out after school? He told me you were going to do homework at your place."

"Yeah, he was about to leave when I got your text…wait, where is he? Where's my mum? Is my brother here?"

I place my hand on her cheek and look into her eyes.

"Your mum and Percy are here. Nico was here before, but I told him to go home. He said he'll see you at school tomorrow."

She's quiet for a minute but then wipes a tear from her face and sniffs.

"Can you get my mum and my brother for me? I really want to see them." I nod and make to get up but she grabs my hand and pulls me back. Her forehead rests against mine and my heart stops. I can feel her breath on my lips, her cold nose against my own and her hand in my hair.

"Thank you," she whispers shakily.

"For what?"

"For everything. For saving my life. For telling me about what happened with your dad. For letting me in. And for staying here with me."

I swallow thickly and try to talk again. When I regain my composure, I whisper "I'd do anything for you." Then I stand up from the bed and walk out the door with a smile at her over my shoulder before I leave.

Percy and Cammy's mum are sitting in the waiting room, both with a coffee in their hands, looking like they've seen better days. They stand up instantly when they see me and start bombarding me with questions. Their eyes are filled with so much emotion and it only makes me angrier at my father for doing this.

"She's awake and talking. She's going to have some scars for sure, but I'm not a doctor so, I don't know if they can be healed or not, but we can ask. But, knowing her, she will want to keep them as a reminder of what she went through. My point is, she's going to be okay. She's asked for you both to go in."

Mrs Jackson starts completely balling her eyes out in front of me and Percy has to hold her up so she doesn't fall to the ground.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter. I will forever owe you." She weeps.

I take her hand and shake my head.

"I would do anything for her. You don't have to owe me anything." Unfortunately, this only causes her to cry harder as Percy walks her to the door.

"Thanks, Leo. I'll always be grateful for what you did for my sister."

I wave and offer a sad smile.

"No problem."

He nods and follows Mrs Jackson into Cammy's room. So, I'm left to sit in the waiting room, with my head in my hands and cry, waiting to be called in to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammy's pov

Leo. That's the first thing that comes to mind when I regain conscience. The last thing I remember is seeing him beat the living shit out of his father. And then I wake up to realise that he stayed with me the whole time. He never left my side. It's then and only then that I realise I don't know how long it's been since I blacked out.

Mum and Percy come in, overwhelming me with questions, asking me if I'm okay, if I need anything, if I'm sleeping with Leo (that was my mum).

"I just want you to be safe..."

"Ew, mum, I'm not sleeping with him. He just...he saved me..." I zone out, thinking about Leo and his beautiful brown eyes and tanned skin and how he loves when I run my fingers through his hair and-

"Earth to Camille!" I'm suddenly not thinking about how gorgeous Leo and is and instead I'm thinking about how red I must be from blushing so hard. I don't think I've ever thought about a guy the way I think about Leo before.

"Sorry, I was um...just thinking about how tired I am," I fake an overdramatic yawn as if that will prove or emphasise my point. I've never really been a good liar and I don't think that's about to change.

"You're a terrible liar, Camille." See?

"Sorry, mum. But I am really tired and I think I'd like to go home now." They both share a look with each other then look at me with sympathy.

"What?" No one answers immediately and I grow frustrated.

"What?!" I repeat, growing more frustrated by the second. Mum hesitated before answering.

"Honey..." she sits on the bed next to me and holds my hand. I barely notice that Percy has left the room to give us some privacy. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"You were in pretty bad shape when Leo brought you in. And they did everything they could and they said there was a chance you...they said you could die, Camille." She starts crying and I think I stop breathing. I could've died.

"You almost died. They said it was all up to you. Leo insisted that he stay with you. Percy and I couldn't bare to see you like that so we sat in the waiting room. For 6 days, we sat in that waiting room with no way of knowing if you were going to wake up. The doctors told us that we could try talking to you, to get you to come back to us. Sometimes that works."

"Leo..." I trail off, not needing to finish my question. I already know the answer.

"Sometimes we would open the door a crack and listen to him talking to you, telling you how much he missed you and all the things you two would do when you woke up, all the dates you would go on. It was pretty sweet, really." I nod my head and rest my head back against the pillow. A realisation hits me as soon as I feel sleep start to take over me.

Shit. I've been here for 6 days.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum, seriously, I'm fine. Can I please go home?"

"Honey, I'm just trying to make sure that you're okay. You took a real beating and that's not something you can just walk away from." I know she's right but I hate being here. Everyone keeps treating me like I'm glass and I'll break if they touch me. Everyone except Leo.

"Mum, please. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. I've been here for 2 weeks, it's not like I can get any worse. I'm going crazy in here, I'm losing sleep, I'm stressed, I wanna go back to school. Please, I'm begging you. Let me go home." In my entire life, I have never begged for something as much as I am right in this moment. Leo has been here every single day; he even missed an entire week of school just to sit by me and make sure I don't lose my sanity on this scarily, blindingly white hospital room.

I've only seen Nico once. He came to visit me a few days after the accident happened. He said he was sorry and he shouldn't have let me go. But he can see that I'm happy with Leo, even though I'm not technically with him, and he's trying to move on. And I've come to appreciate that.

My mum looks at me with worry in her eyes and I can tell she's reluctant to agree that I need to be back in my own home, but she does.

"Okay. But I have terms." Thank the Gods.

"1. When you're at home, you're either sleeping or slowly moving around to try and get your strength back." I nod.

"When I'm not home, you are only allowed to have people over that I have met and am okay with you being alone with."

"My friends?" If I don't get to see Leo for at least a week, I think I might actually lose my sanity this time.

"You can see Leo, just make sure you're not doing anything...inappropriate." I cringe. Sometimes my mum tried too hard to be younger than she really is. It's a little terrifying sometimes.

She must take my look of disgust as her cue to continue.

"I will allow Annabeth to come around to see you but that's it. Perhaps, if I meet some of your other friends, in time, I can let them come over." As much as I hate to admit it, I kind of miss everyone in Percy's friend group. They've all come in and seen me a few times and they were meant to come see me today but I told them I needed space for a bit.

"Okay, sure. Anything else?" I'm actually surprised she's letting me go. She would normally put up more of a fight. Not that I'm complaining though. I'll be 17 in less than a month, I need some freedom from time to time.

"You are not to leave the house unless I-or Percy-am with you. Understand?" Seriously?

"Mum, I can't eve-"

"Do. You. Understand. Camille?" I purse my lips. She only calls me that when she's mad.

"Yes, mother." I growl. That must satisfy her because she smiles suddenly and nods.

"Good. I'll have Percy come and collect your things after he's finished with school. He'll take you home." She glances at her watch then back at me.

"I have to go to work. I'm on nights for the rest of the week. I'll see you at home okay?"

"Yeah." Only 35 minutes until school finishes and it takes approximately 12 minutes to drive from Goode to the hospital. So, including the time it's gonna take to fill out the release papers, which will only take 10 minutes tops, I have to stay here for about 57 minutes. Great. No big deal.

Mum kisses my head and leaves the room, smiling at me before she closes the door behind her.

I have nothing to do in here. I don't have my phone, there aren't even any books that I can read. Leo brought me some from my room but I've already read them all. All I can do is sit here, in this stupid hospital bed, counting every second; every minute that goes by before I can finally go home. The only problem: I know that counting time makes it seem slower. So, there goes that idea.

I stand up and walk around the room, raiding all the drawers and opening cabinets, anything that will keep me occupied. The only thing I find useful, is a pen. I sit back down in the bed and continue to draw on myself for the next 53 minutes while I wait for my idiot big brother to come and rescue me from hell.

 **A/N: I know it was short and so was the last one but I promise I will try to make the next one longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep until I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake.

"Cammy. Love, wake up." The person smells like mint and rain with a hint of sweat but in a nice way. I recognise the scent as Leo. Sure enough, when I open my eyes, I see big pools of brown staring at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I giggle stupidly at the pet name. His fingers trace the outline of my face, sending chills through my body.

"You ready to go home?" His question takes a second to register in my head. Home? I thought Percy was taking me back home.

"What do you mean? Isn't Percy coming?" A small grin stretches across his face.

"He thought it might be nice if I took you home and we could spend some time together tonight." His grin turns sly. I catch his meaning and push him in the chest.

"Nice try, Valdez, but it's not gonna happen. I can move just fine but these bruises don't look like they'll be healing any time soon."

His smile falters and I instantly regret saying anything at all.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's not entirely true, they're fading pretty nicely." I hold my arms out in front of me as if that will prove my point. The patches of green and yellow that cover my skin make us both cringe a little. It's enough for me to hide my arms back under the blanket.

"Anyway. Are you ready to go home? I've got all your stuff in the car already, we've just gotta sign your release papers and then we can go. Is that okay?" My only answer is a nod, earning a warm smile in return.

Leo helps me stand up out of the bed. He helps me get changed but he doesn't look at me body. He just stares into my eyes with a small smile playing on his face, occasionally glancing at my lips and licking his own.

It takes a few minutes but I eventually slip into a pair of grey trackies and one of Leo's black shirts that is way too big on me. But it smells like him and it's really comfortable.

Leo's hands support my waist as he walks me towards the front desk, where we sign the papers and thank the ladies sitting behind the counter.

His hand moves up to my shoulder to support me better as I hobble towards his car.

"Are you okay?" He's trying to hide his smirk but I can see right through him. I scowl.

"I'm fine Mr Sympathetic." I push him off me and stubbornly climb into the car by myself. My injuries aren't that bad. My back is still a little cut up and my arms are still bruised. Okay, my stomach still hurts from when I was kicked but other than that, I'm fine, really.

Leo appears in the drivers seat next to me. A smirk still lingers on his lips and he glances at me out the corner of his eye as he starts the engine and drives me home.

"So, what do you want for dinner? I can make you anything." He winks at me but keeps one eye on the road. My eyebrows raise in disbelief.

"You can cook?" It comes out a little more offensive than I intended but he just laughs it off.

"Of course I can cook. Anything you want." He repeats, waiting for my answer.

"I really want a burger. And I mean, really bad." As if on cue, my stomach growls causing me to blush from embarrassment.

"I can tell. I'll text Percy when we get home and ask if he can go shopping on his way home and pick up some stuff so I can make you a burger." My stomach growls again.

"Or 2." I mumble.

By the time we walk through the front door, I mean hobble through the front door, Leo has texted Percy the shopping list for our dinner. Percy being the way he is said he'll do it under the condition that Leo makes him burgers too. Reluctantly, he agreed.

Seeing me struggle must have struck a nerve in Leo because his face turns soft and he rushes over to me, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me bridal style to the couch. He places me down gently and throws a blanket over me. I giggle when the it tickles the inside of my nose.

"You are absolutely adorable." He boops my nose with his finger, smiles at me and runs off to the kitchen for the gods know what reason.

My hand feels around the couch for the tv remote. After finding the phone Percy lost a year ago and a mouldy Cheeto down the side of the sofa, I find the remote and turn the tv on.

I flick through the channels and, finding nothing interesting on, I switch to Netflix and put on _how I met your mother_.

"Here you go, hon." Leo comes into the living room and places a glass of water on the coffee table. He kisses my forehead and sits down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and relish in the way he smells. His body heat surrounds me and lulls me into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the front door slamming shut jerks me awake so abruptly that my head almost collides with Leo's. Panic sets in as I remember that day...the day that everything went to hell.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's just Percy. Calm down." Leo coos softly against my head, threading his fingers through my hair in a calming manner.

"Just breathe, okay?" I relax into him, a combination of his touch and his body heat bringing me back to reality. I'm not in Leo's house. His dad isn't trying to beat me to death with his fists. I'm in Leo's arms. I'm safe.

"Are you okay?" He whispers, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. It's just PTSD, I guess. It might take a while for me to be normal again. Or, as normal as I've ever been." I chuckle humourlessly.

"Sorry, Cam. I didn't mean to wake you." Percy smiles sheepishly at me as he's putting the groceries on the kitchen bench.

"Sorry, beautiful. I gotta get up and make dinner." Leo kisses me on the forehead and stands up, making his way towards the kitchen.

In case the whole 'where the hell is Leo living and what the shit happened to his dad?' thing is a little hazy, let me fill you in a bit. After I was admitted to the hospital, following the...accident, Leo explained the whole situation to my mum. She agreed that it would be a good idea for Leo to stay with us until a more permanent solution announced itself. As for the situation with his father, mum went to the police the day after the incident and told them everything that happened. Apparently, he made a run for it once Leo got me to the hospital because when he went back, he was gone. The police are still looking for him.

So, every night that I was in the hospital, I would lie awake in my bed, flinching at every sound that was probably nothing. I was scared out of my mind at the thought that each of those sounds could be Leo's dad coming back to finish what he started. I can't imagine that anything will change now that I'm back home.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel the couch dip. I look over to see Percy with a bag of plain potato chips in his lap and a coke in his hand.

"Ooh, I love this show!" His words are almost inaudible due to the handful of chips he has shoved in his mouth.

"That is disgusting. Can you please not talk when you have food in your mouth? No one wants to see that." He rolls his eyes but still finishes what's in his mouth before he says "sorry sis."

The 2 of us sit there for about 20 minutes. I'm trying to enjoy the show yet also wonder how on earth Percy can be eating an entire packet of chips when he knows very well that we're having dinner in a minute. And he'll probably have 2 burgers. I'm also wondering how the hell one person can chew so loud!

"Can you please eat with your mouth closed." I growl at him. He glares at me then grabs a handful of chips, throwing them at his closed mouth and gives me a look that says "see?"

"Really?"

"I'm sorry I can't eat with my mouth closed." I scoff and roll my eyes, hoping that Leo is almost done with our burgers.

As if on cue, he walks into the room with a plate in hand and one balanced against his wrist. I cock an eyebrow at him and he smirks.

"I used to be a waiter at my mum's restaurant. I picked up a few tips and tricks." He places a plate in my lap, passes another one to Percy and sits between us with his own.

"By the way, your mum called me before, she'll be home in about 10 minutes. I left a burger on the kitchen bench that she can have for when she gets home." I aww at him and kiss his cheek.

"You're so sweet."

True to his word, Leo gets up to open the door for my mum when we hear her car pull up. She walks in, hair disheveled and eyes wide. She looks like she's had 12 coffees then run a marathon.

"Hi, mum." Percy and I say in unison then glare at each other.

"Hi, kids." She sighs and throws her bag on the floor next to the front door. She grabs the plate Leo left on the bench for her then joins us in the living room while Leo situates himself back in his original spot.

"How was school?" Mum asks with a mouthful of burger. Percy looks over smugly at me and I poke my tongue out at him then snuggle in closer to Leo who wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"It was fine. I had swim practice after school which could have been better. Other than that, it was okay." Percy's captain of the swim team. Has been ever since the first term of freshman year. He's a senior now. It makes sense that he would be captain of the swim team because he's the son of Poseidon and he has water powers. In case you were wondering, yes, Poseidon is my father too but I haven't discovered my powers yet.

"What about you, Leo?" Mum directs her question to Leo, who has already finished his dinner and is standing up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"I didn't go. I was at my dad's house all day, collecting my things and bringing them here. I think I'm gonna sell most of my dad's stuff." He sits down in his spot again and wraps his arms around me. Tonight. I'll talk to him about us tonight.

"Why's that?" Mum asks.

"Well, the way I see it, my dad's future can go one of 2 ways. Either the police find him and he's sentenced to jail for the rest of his life or the police never find him and he'll never come back. Either way, he won't be needing any of his stuff, so why not get rid of it and make some money doing so?" He's so smart.

"That's very insightful of you." My mother actually seems a little shocked that he could be capable of such wisdom.

"Thank you, Ms Jackson."

"Please, Leo, for the last time, call me Sally."

"Sorry, Sally." He smiles down at me and kisses my nose and we all turn our attention back to the tv.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you very much for dinner, Leo, that was really kind of you." My mum gushes over him, causing me to roll my eyes. Leo beams at her.

"It's not problem, Ms Ja-uh I mean, Sally." She giggles at him and pushes his arm gently. I cringe. Nothing weirder than your mum having a crush on your kind of boyfriend.

I struggle to sit myself on the kitchen bench and when I fail, groaning in pain from my injuries, I settle for one of the 4 spinny chairs instead while Leo starts washing the dishes.

"So, how are you feeling? Physically, I mean." Good, he's starting off the conversation easily. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My ribs are a little sore but it doesn't hurt when I breathe anymore. How are you? Emotionally, I mean." He laughs at my mimicking him.

"I'm really good, actually. I have you." He winks at me which makes me blush. Dammit, why does he have to be so freaking attractive?

A comfortable silence surrounds us. It's not awkward like most people may think it would be. We don't have to talk, we can just be in each others' presence.

He washes the last of the dishes, puts it in the dish drainer and turns to me. This time, his smile isn't flirtatious. It's just, content; happy.

"You know, I'm really glad you're okay. Your wounds are healing nicely, your PTSD isn't as bad as I thought it would be. You got out of the hospital pretty quick, too." I glare at him at that last part. In my opinion, I was in the hospital for too long. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Sorry. My point is, I'm glad you're okay. You really scared me for a bit, there." He rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit he has that I've picked up on.

I do my best to slide off the seat smoothly. But, seeing how I'm clumsy, injured and very uncoordinated, my foot gets caught on the footrest of the chair and I fall. I can feel my heart drop into my stomach as I accept that I'm probably going to be severely injured again from this drop. And just as I'm about to hit the kitchen floor, strong arms wrap around my frame and stabilise me.

"Easy there, tiger. We can't have you spending another 3 weeks in the hospital, now can we?" I look up and stare into Leo's big brown eyes and I can't take it anymore. I grab his neck, bringing his head down to mine and kiss him. It takes a moment but he eventually kisses me back, his arms automatically wrapping around my waist. His tongue slides against my bottom lip and I pull away before it can go any further. We stand there in each others' arms, gasping for air. His eyes lock on mine and a small smile appears on his lips.

"What was that for?" His breathing is still ragged as his head rests against mine. The only thing holding me up is his arms around my waist.

"I really really like you. And you saved my life. I figured I owed you for that." He chuckles lightly. His warm breath on my face makes me shiver.

"I really really like you too. And you don't owe me anything. Unless it's kisses because I'm completely fine with that." I barely have time to giggle before he's kissing me again. I sigh in relief. He pulls away too soon.

"Let's get back to your family, okay?" I nod and smile at him.

Percy looks at Leo with a knowing smirk when we walk back into the lounge room which makes me blush. Percy knows I've never had a real boyfriend before Leo. I dated this one guy a couple of years ago but he was really awkward and didn't really know how relationships worked. I always felt a little uncomfortable around him so we both decided it would be a good idea to break up. I stayed away from guys since that. Until now.

We sit in our designated spots and Leo wraps his arm around me, the only sign of affection he shows in front of other people.

"So, what are we watching?" I don't really want to watch anything. I just want to go to my room with Leo and fall asleep with him next to me.

"Nothing, really," Percy sounds monotone as he flicks through the channels, "I was actually thinking of going to bed. I have to get up early again because I have-"

"Swim practice, we know." I cut him off in a mocking tone. He glares at me then stands up with a quick 'goodnight' before he runs upstairs to go to bed.

"We should get to bed too." Leo runs his fingers through my hair, indicating he's talking to me. "You need to rest. I know you're hanging out to get back to school and you can't do that until you've healed properly and you can't do that without rest, so let's go." With that, he picks me up bridal style and carries me to bed.

"Goodnight mum!" I yell at my mum over his shoulder. She laughs and says goodnight back to me then she disappears out of sight.

I expect Leo to throw me on my bed but instead, he places me gently on the mattress then situates himself beside me. I laugh as I watch him struggle to wrap the blanket around the both of us but he seems to manage.

I can tell he can't help but laugh himself as a small chuckle escapes him. He taps my nose with his finger then kisses it.

"Goodnight, Cam." I growl at the nickname but still smile.

"Goodnight, Leo."


	10. Chapter 10

Rays of sunlight shine through the window and onto my face. I can hear birds chirping outside and people moving around downstairs. Mum must be cooking breakfast because I can smell bacon. And I love bacon.

I finally open my eyes and stretch but then wince when my ribs ache and I realise I'm injured. My arms flop down and instead of coming in contact with the blanket, they collide with skin. Skin that's not mine. That's when I look down and realise a pair of arms are wrapped around my waist. A smile forms on my lips at the realisation that Leo slept in my bed last night. Oh my gods. I didn't have any nightmares last night.

I do my best to turn around so I'm facing Leo without waking him. I get to the point where I'm on my back when he stirs and his eyes flutter open. He groans then smiles at me.

"Good morning beautiful." Holy gods his morning voice is really hot. My entire body shakes just hearing the words come out of his mouth.

"Morning." I nudge my nose against his and he chuckles. The mood then turns serious and we both look away.

"Look, about last night. I just wanna make sure we're on the same page." I start but he interrupts me with his finger pressed to my lips.

"Don't say anything. I wanted to ask you something, anyway." I stare up at him, waiting for him to ask me the question I've been dying to hear him ask me.

"Camille Jackson. Will you be my girlfriend?" As stupid as it sounds, I still blush when he says sweet things to me like that. I can't help it. I'm not used to this whole relationship thing.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Leo."

"Finally." He doesn't waste any time in kissing me. He sits us up and pulls me into his lap, not breaking the kiss the entire time. His fingers find my hair and my arms snake around his neck, pulling him into me further. His skin imprints invisible markings into mine, his fingers leave traces, my body trying desperately to remember every place it felt his touch. I've only been with one other guy but I've never felt anything like this before and I know I would never feel this with anyone ever.

He only pulls away to breathe for a second then his lips are on mine again.

After kissing for a few minutes, I find that I can't breathe properly, so I release my lips from his. His smile is contagious. We continue to sit in my bed with my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands resting on my hips. He presses a small kiss to my forehead then suggests we go downstairs for breakfast. He puts his pants from yesterday back on and I put my shirt on. I only sleep in a bra and shorts when it's this hot.

"About time, you two lovebirds, we were just about to come wake you." Percy seems awfully cheery when we emerge into the kitchen.

Leo and I chuckle nervously and glance at each other. Man, this is gonna be awkward. Percy is gonna kill us.

"Anyway. Cammy, you going to school today?" Mum yells over the noise of the pancake maker and the bacon on the stove. Mm pancakes.

"I don't think so. I can barely move as it is. And I don't want everyone looking at me with pity or disgust. I can't tolerate it." She nods and drops the subject.

"Well," Percy grabs the last bit of bacon off his plate and grabs his bag from inside the front door, "I'm off to school. I've got-"

"Swim practice, for the last time, we know." I complain. He glares at me then leaves, not without first saying bye to mum and nodding at Leo.

"What about you, Leo? You going to school?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay home with Cammy so she's not alone. That way I can protect her if worst comes to worst." He beams at me which makes me blush. I hope to the gods mum doesn't notice but she's the kind of person that notices everything.

"Mhm." There it is.

"Well, I'm going to work soon, so you kids have fun, okay?" She places the plates in front of us, turns off the stove then rushes down the hall to her room.

Leo grins at me then gently grabs my waist, pulling me towards him. He places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Well, this should be fun."


	11. AN

A/N PLEASE READ

Hey, guys. I'm just going to get straight to the point; I have found it very confusing to operate this website and I started using Wattpad just a couple of months ago. I am transferring Cammy Jackson to Wattpad and will be writing all my stories and fanfiction on there, so if you still want to read it, my username is still janialenovels. Just to clarify, this story WILL NOT be discontinued, I will still try to upload every few days. So, please head on over to Wattpad if you have enjoyed this story and I can't wait to give you guys some new content. Thank y'all xoxo


End file.
